Promises: Another Imprint Story
by CuTii3Pii3
Summary: When the school outcast, Amanda Fuller, meets her soulmate, her life changes in ways she never thought possible. R&R!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Usually my stories come to me in dreams. And after the one I had last night, there was no denying that this story demanded to be written. This is only a sneak peek to get it out of my system. Review and tell me what you think. Then I promise this story will continue. "Cross my heart."**

"Stop moping. Everything will be just fine, you'll see," my mother told me gently as I ate my breakfast.

"Sure. Just like every other day is just fine," I mumbled. I loved my mother dearly but sometimes she was a little too optimistic about things. I could only trust my Dad to give it to me straight. Which reminded me...

"Hey, where's Dad?" I asked.

Mom smiled at the mention of my Dad. Even though I was sure they had been married for quite a while, they were still very much in love. It was why I loved being at home so much. The airy feeling was intoxicating and when you were me, you needed a little happiness in your life. My mother's voice pulled me from my musings.

"He had to leave for work early," she sighed, pouting. Mom and Dad missed each other every minute they were apart. I've always wished that I could have a love like theirs someday. But it could never be. Love came to the extremely lucky ones. People like me don't get happy endings.

"Oh!" Mom exclaimed looking down at her watch, "You're gonna be late!" I groaned at the thought of going to school.

"Like I said. Everything will be just fine," Mom told me as she took my plate and dropped in noisily into the sink.

I sighed as I brushed the biscuit flakes off of my dark jeans and threw my backpack over my shoulder. I huffed and trudged towards the door.

"Bye, Mama," I called over my shoulder.

"Bye, sweetheart," she called back.

The sky was gray and stormy. The color of my eyes. One of many reasons on the "Why Amanda's a Freak" list. People always told me my eyes were scary looking. I knew why they said that. They were a striking icy gray, almost silver. When I stared into space sometimes, people would point it out as another sign that I was totally insane. It didn't help that they were covered by my annoying glasses.

I wasn't like everyone else in La Push. My skin was light and my hair was the color of cinnamon, more red than brown though. I was labeled and there was no avoiding it. Just because I looked a bit different. How shallow. But as much as I hated it that everyone called me 'freak' or 'dork' or 'spaz', I couldn't help but see myself like that. I was different now. There was no getting around it. I saw the school building and groaned again.

My own personal hell-hole.

School wasn't exactly my favorite place. I didn't mind the school work. It was something everyone had to go through. It was the _people_ that got under my skin. I wasn't the most popular girl in school, I never wanted to be. I didn't want to be noticed, I just didn't want to be tormented. I could never get through the day without having a ball of paper being flung towards my head or, worse than that, someone trying to hurt me. I could defend myself against the blows – sometimes - but it saddened me that I had to. Scarred physically at the moment.

But scarred emotionally forevermore.

I kept my head down as I walked swiftly towards my locker. A few people shoved me and I could barely keep me feet planted to the ground. When I reached my locker, I let out a sigh of relief. I took out my homework and a few notebooks at slammed it shut. I turned to walk to first period, but had a strange feeling that I was forgetting something. I looked down at the pile of books and papers to check when I felt someone yank my hair behind me sending me falling backwards.

Instinctively, I put my arms behind me to catch my fall, sending papers and books scattering across the hall. A sharp, stabbing pain shot up and down my arms as my hands connected with the floor.

"Freak," Lora sneered. Her friends/minions snickered.

I clenched my teeth, looking down at my legs, and a single tear rolled down my cheek.

Lora Cane had single handedly ruined my life with one touch. Ever since the fateful day when she had grabbed my arm and I had panicked, the entire school has been convinced that I belong in a loony bin.

I hastily wiped the tear away and scrambled to my knees, trying to get my stuff together. The hall had cleared profusely and for that, I was grateful. I had shuffled the papers in order, when someone kneeled in front of me and handed me my books.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

I looked up to see who he was and was met with the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. When I lifted my head his eyes widened. I was sure mine did too because when I locked eyes with him, the most amazing – and impossible – think happened. I felt like I was floating, as if gravity had set me free. But I didn't need gravity. I was tied down to earth by invisible chains that somehow came from this boy. The chains snaked out, caught hold of my soul and ensnared my heart. The chains did not hold me against my will or constrict me in their grip. They embraced me and even as they held me down, looking into the dark depths of the boy's eyes, I still felt like I was flying. It was beyond weird but I liked it.

"Um, yeah. Thanks."

"What's your name?" He asked me. I nearly laughed out loud. Why would someone as gorgeous as him want to know who I was? Clearly he was new.

"I'm Amanda," I somewhat spluttered. He stood up and offered me his hand. When I took it- without hesitation- I noticed two things:

1. It was _really_ warm.

2. I didn't want to let go.

The second one was very strange, seeing as I didn't usually come in contact with anyone for long unless I had to. I also noticed that when I touched him, I knew immediately that there was something different about him.

I got up and, again, got lost in his eyes. We stared at each other for a moment when the bell rang.

"I better get to class," he muttered, and started down the hall. I watched him go, then,

"Wait!" I called after him and he half turned. "I didn't catch your name."

"It's Embry. Embry Call."

**A/N: Well readers, review and tell me what you think. I'm really excited to write this story because some things will be happening that you certainly won't expect.**

**Your CuTii3Pii3 ;)**


	2. Nice

**A/N: So finally - FINALLY, after a looooong yet unofficial hiatus, here is another chapter of PAIS! This is for HunterofArtemis1136 who's been following this from the start and Sam0728 who reminded me that this fic was being horribly neglected.**

I curled my lip in disdain as I watched her go down. Ugh. She even _fell_ gracefully.

"Freak."

Allysa and Rowan snickered. Erica looked over at me and smirked, eyes dancing with amusement. I looked back and watched her sit there for a moment, seeming a little shocked. Though I couldn't really tell, as her hair constantly covered the right side of her face.

Erica was watching, too, her face hardening as she scrubbed a hand over her face and shakily got to her knees. Sometimes I worried that Erica would go a little too far with her tormenting of the willowy redhead. I quickly turned away, shaking my head and chastising myself silently. If she didn't like it, she should fight back.

I didn't even entertain the fact that Amanda Fuller _couldn't _fight back. I knew she could. The girl had a sharp tongue, firing back infuriating comebacks whenever someone would decide to test her patience. Her only problem was that she refused physical contact of any kind. I knew from experience that even poking her if she wasn't fully aware of who or what and where you were touching would send her into a flying fury. I fought down a shudder, remembering how she had screamed.

They'd called Mrs. Trent to calm her first, the teacher with whom Amanda was closest. When she had no luck, they had called her mother down. She had been able to get her to stop screaming but she hadn't stopped crying until word got to her sister and she'd come down, too.

I thought about Amanda's mother and sister, somewhat perplexed. While Amanda was quiet and reserved, her immediate relatives were the exact opposite. People would tell me about Amanda and they'd always describe her as 'not really there.'

"She's nice, I guess," a girl had said when I'd gotten curious enough to ask, "But it's like there's always a part of her that's in some other world. And the rest of her went right on with it sometime last year."

But that sister of hers. She was all there and then some.

She had a charisma that could match - if not top mine. Always surrounded by a particular bunch of kids and among those kids was always that one boy that was the cause of the broken hearts of many hopeful admirers. Loud and happy-go-lucky, it was hard to understand how anyone like that could be related to Amanda except that they were similar in the way that they were somehow different than the rest of us.

Her mother was just about the same way. Charismatic, happy. Gentle. It had only taken a few low, soothing words to calm Amanda and the small crowd that had formed around her on that day. I'd stood, looking on in amazement as Amanda's shaking had slowed, her shrieks quieting to whimpers as her mother offered no physical comfort whatsoever; only sat beside her murmuring quietly. I also remembered feeling a pang of envy as her family and her three weird, but admittedly entertaining friends had rushed forward to help.

I sighed in a huff, coming out of my thoughts to tune into something that Erica was babbling about.

"And maybe I would have but I totally didn't know what to do, so I just..."

I tuned her out again. It was like that a lot with Erica and sometimes I did feel bad about that. She was my best friend and I should want to hear her incredibly long stories about senseless things. But I never claimed to be perfect.

"Hel_lo. Lora!_ Look."

I turned my head to look in the direction Allyssa was pointing and almost couldn't believe my eyes. I ducked around the corner with the rest of the girls and continued to stare in awe.

I'd always known that Embry Call was a nice kid. I guessed he got it from his mom, whom I had met a couple of times. I remembered that everyone, including his rowdy best friends, had been surprised when he had disappeared for two weeks and come back in cahoots with Sam and his crew. Erica had told me it was like that with all the others, too. Then he had become all irratable and whenever someone asked a question about the sudden change, he'd never really have an answer.

Eventually, he had returned to being his normal, nice self. Then, a short time ago, he and his friends had gone AWOL again. And now it looked like he was back and nicer than ever as he handed Amanda her books. We watched a moment more, then we all gasped sharply.

She touched him. She _touched _him.

"She touched him," Allyssa whispered.

"_Shhh!_" the rest of us hissed.

They seemed to be having...a moment. When the world melts away around you and on the outside people think you're weird for just blatantly staring at someone but to you, something totally life-changing is taking place. They stared deeply into each other's eyes and I mused silently. Maybe Embry Call was what Amanda needed and she'd stop being so _weak_ all the time. Maybe he'd be the one toteach her to be heard. Maybe that's what she needed; someone to be _nice _to her.

But I knew as the bell rang and they reluctantly came back to reality that he would be much more than just nice to Amanda Fuller.

**A/N: You could say this is just a test to see how well I really know Lora and just how developed she really is as a character. I hoped you liked it and please review!**

**Your CuTii3Pii3 ;)**


End file.
